


The Man Of My Dreams

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is watching Brian having a wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Of My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite!

Justin woke up when Brian's arm hit him in the chest. He moved away and was about to fall back to sleep when he heard Brian moaning softly. Turning his head towards him, Justin smiled when Brian kicked off the covers. 

Brian's dick was lying hard against his stomach.

Brian groaned loudly when he took a firm grip around his own cock and started to jerk off. His other hand roamed over his chest and he writhed when he pinched his nipple.

Justin couldn't look away. The only thing hotter than having a wet dream was watching Brian have one.

\---------

Justin wondered what Brian was dreaming about; probably fucking five strange men on the same night, or maybe having an orgy at the loft.

Brian, now semi-conscious, reached out his arm to search for Justin's body on the other side of the bed. 

"Justin…" Brian grabbed a handful of Justin's hair and pulled him close.

Justin sighed happily when Brian pushed his head down to his chest.

Brian came on his hand, stomach, and all over Justin's face. He smiled when he looked down and saw a still sleepy Justin lapping cum from his chest while purring like a cat.

\---------

Brian's hand found Justin's crotch.

"You are soaking wet." Brian licked slowly at the cum on Justin's face.

"Want to help me with that?"

Brian took off Justin's underwear and moaned when he saw the pre-cum oozing out of Justin's cock. He moved down the bed and let his tongue run around the head before taking the whole length of Justin's hard cock into his mouth. His finger brushed over Justin's hole as Justin shot his load down Brian's throat. 

"Brian, what did you dream?"

Brian smiled and licked his cum wet lips. 

"I dreamt about our first night together."


End file.
